


Prompt Idea's That I want to see.

by Zerdas999



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerdas999/pseuds/Zerdas999
Summary: Okay, so I keep imagining different stories that I'd really like to read/write. But sadly I keep forgetting what I plotted out in my head. So I've decided to post my ideas here, so I can remember them and maybe come back and write them. Or just come back and admire/imagine them. Either will do. Anyways, since there is a possibility I may not actually write some of these I'd like to make them prompts for people to pick up if they want. As long as you tell me before taking the ideas so I can read them.





	1. Ulquiorra reborn as Skull

First Prompt is a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Bleach.

Prompt starts with the death of Ulquiorra Cifer. Who then somehow or nother gets placed into the KHR universe. 

It can be he got reincarnationed there, or his body reforms, or whatever you can think of.

Instead of having the body of an arrancar, he's human again, though it'd be nice if he still had his morbidly cute tear tracks. And instead of them being green their purple because I can't help but to picture him as a cloud flame user, and his tear tracks matching his soul fire just sounds so poetic in a way. 

And the story can go either way. He could end up as Skull. (Might want to tweak the character a bit)  
*riding his bike and doing stunts is the closest thing he can get to flying, and feeling something

*He tries to fit in, but he fails due to overexageration since he has trouble understanding emotions. Making him seem flamboyant and awkward.

*I image he'd have a very dry and dark sense of humor, with a bit of sass when not trying to fit in and seem like everyone else. Also very blunt and brutally honest (like a little kid, just says what he thinks and doesn't know that what he says offends people)

*Later on when he joins the acrobalono(before being toddler sized) and shows them he knows how to fight they stop hazing him for being a 'civilian', they start to notice he has some trouble understanding emotions leading to them helping him with that in someway.

*Also if you want to do pairings I think he'd be really cute with a gentle and understanding Fon who coaxes emotions out of him, whose real protective. Or with a very posssesive Reborn, I imagine he'd be really bold. Trying his best to fluster Skull. And with this pairing you can go into the Tsuna time line with Reborn dragging Skull along. I'm not sure who I'd like to see Ulquiorra/Skull with more. (But if that doesn't appeal to you go ahead and do something else)

The rest of that plot and stuff is up to you (though this one I really want to do. Doesn't this Ulquiorra as Skull sound adorable? )

But if your not into that he could end up as a random Cloud Guardian for Xanxas in the Varia.

*Somehow a member of the varia comes across Ulquiorra sees something and decides to recruit him.

*Xanxas and Ulquiorra have a discussion filled with 'trash' comments, getting frustrated they try to outdo the other and end up bonding enough that Ulquiorra ends up as Xanxas's cloud guardian (doesn't this scene sound hilarious?)

They rest of the plot is up to you guys. Though having the rest of the Varia doing crazy shit sounds like a productable way to get Ulquiorra to understand his feelings. Or least a few of them (rage, exasperation, fondness, annoyance, dread, confusion, so done, and many more xD)

Well what do you guys think? Any takers? Should I try to do the first one? ( If so who do you ship Ulquiorra/Skull with more, Reborn or Fon?)


	2. Narcissistic Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had an awesome Crack fic idea. Read and see if your interested to try it out.

This Prompt is about an idea I had for Bleach

Have you guys ever thought about a narcissistic Ichigo KurosakI before?

I find the idea hilarious, and I've got a few things that could be added to make this prompt bloom into something spectacular!

Okay so after Ichigo's mums death his dad notices how little self worth ichigo has so he takes him to get professional help to make him more confident in himself. Except this works a little too well.

So all you bleach fans out there know how much crap Ichigo got for his hair color. For this prompt instead of Ichigo being offended by such comments, he's instead delighted and flattered and oh so smug. Because of course he has different hair then anyone else. It just enhances his special and beautiful self.

Another thing to add would be when he meets his inner hollow. Instead of being scared/angry/confused, he's actually quite accepting of it. Because it's part of him and oh he knew he looked good in white and damn his eyes look pretty in yellow. Then you can show everyones shock/horror/morbid amusement when Ichigo gets along with his inner hollow so well.

Another thing you could add would be Orihime asking Ichigo if he loves someone. Him saying yes, Orihime thinking it's her acts coy and asks who. But he throughly disappoints her by saying himself. It sounds like such an awkward confession but doesn't it sound hilarious? 

Adding anything else, plot or drabble wise is up to you. Anyone intrested in this one?


	3. Snape and Reborn a.k.a The horrorfied duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had another Prompt idea, thought I'd write it down before I forgot it.

This Prompt would be a crossover between Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Have you guys ever wondered what it would be like if Severus Snape and Reborn traded bodies for a day. I believe both of them would be plenty horrorfied by this ordeal.

Just imagine Snape sitting there in the Great Hall sneering at everyone whIle munching on his breakfast, and all of a sudden one of the twins experimental spells hits him. He falls off the platform the teachers sit on in a dead faint, while almost everyone cheers and a few hurry up to see if he's alright. Someone wakes him up (forgot the spell name) he sits up and says "ciaossu" then we get to see him go through the day being equally fascinated and horrorfied by many things (such as the hair on his head, and the unfashionable clothes) all the while causing chaos.

And while that's happening Snape wakes up in Reborn's toddlersized body. Surrounded by chaotic, demonic children that do even more damage than Neville in potions. All the while the kids just think Reborn's just being weird again so they can't really tell the difference. Even though he's exclaiming over many things in English. (Tsuna just thinks this is just another bizarre boss training thing to make sure he's fluent in English)

And if you want to add to this feel free to add more. Maybe even have the spell the twins did hit someone else. This could either be a two-shot or even a whole story with plot depending how ya go about this.

So! Do I have any takers? Anyone want to do this one?


	4. Kakashi in Hunger Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had another idea. It's not really fully formed, just writing it down so it won't be forgotten. Though if it intrests you, feel free to pick it up.

I just had this crazy awesome idea! What do you guys think about Kakashi Hatake being reborn into the hunger games universe?

Okay, so picture this. Kakashi dies somehow, any age would do. Like:

*Trading places with Obito in the rock fall. Him shoving Obito out of the way instead.

*Trading places with his Sensei when the Nine-tails attacks, sacrificing his life to the Shinigami. And the Shinigami is like "I'm bored, there's like seriously nothing exciting going on. Just dead people everywhere, it's so dull." Then all the sudden he gets the idea to entertain himself by releasing Kakashis soul into the reincarnation cycle to see what happens.

*Somehow dying on the Wave mission (I feel this version would be pretty angsty though. Im cringing just thinking about it. Though it'd give him some incentive to volunteer if someone he was close to got drawn for the hunher games. But he already does have that character trait )

*Dying from chakra exhaustion during Pein's invasion and staying dead instead of coming back to life (I'm pretty sure this is cannon, might be fannon though.)

*Dying due to old age surrounded by his students and their families. (Might want to give him some siblings in this one when hes reborn. Or some neighborhood kids to mess with. I feel like an old Kakashi would be an even worse troll then he is as a 30 something year old. And an unlucky kid magnet.)

And the rebirth!

* You can either have him have all of his memories from the get go, sounds easier though a bit less fun

*Or you can have them slowly come back to him with him developing odd habits his new family doubletakes at but then when he finally gets them all back and does something weird, and starts to panic his family doesn't even think twice about it. Since yeah, the kids always been weird. Maybe they should try for another, see if it turns out normal.

Also! Itd be kind of cool if his emotional responses matched his new body. So instead of being closed off Kakashi with his many masks we have a maturish kid, who maybe sometimes likes to be a cuddle bug. Same thought processes as his old self just softened a bit. Shows his real feelings more even if he tries not too.

Then the choice of districts! There are so many ways to go about this. Depending on what type of theme you want. Slash/het/gen who you want Kakashi to end up with. Who you want him to bond with. There are so many characters I can picture hanging out with, with different versions of a reborn Kakashi.

Theres also the when of when he's going into the games. Like which games it would be and what age he's going in.

I also imagine he'd get a few headscratches with his determination to wear a mask. I can just feel the stylists frustration with their inability to get the damn thing off.

And chakra wise, I think it'd be a good idea to not let him have it, since he'd be kinda superhuman with it. Though giving him a few advantages sounds okay. Maybe give him the ability to talk to canines, and give him a few canine-like attributes. Like enhanced senses and a few instincts (it's my head cannon, and wouldn't a puppy-like mini kakashi be adorable?)

And taking away his chakra wouldn't make him weak. He's still got his taijutsu knowledge (his best friend/rival was a master of that art. )

There's just so many ways to go about this! Anyone interested?


	5. Daddy Fon, Kakashi reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like Fon off of KHR, but I can't seem to find many stories featuring him. So I brainstormed a bit to see if I could think of a good plot and I've two ideas! Each of them involving Kakashi Hatake off of Naruto. (He keeps demanding attention from my muse, if yall couldn't tell)

Okay so this idea is about a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto. WhIle trying to plot out my first idea from chapter one this idea kept demanding attention. So imma write it down for your guys perusal. 

First idea involves Fon having a son before he's shrunk. And the son in question just happens to be a reincarnationed Kakashi Hatake. (Yes I know, I'm obsessed with reincarnating characters into different stories)

For this idea I'm not really sure about including the mum, maybe take her out of the picture somehow? 

*Like having her turn up and drop the accidental baby off on Fon.

*Having her die in childbirth (I know, I'm mean to poor Fon)

*And if your feeling adventurous maybe have Fon and his very pregnant lover somehow end up in a battle. The Lover gets mortally wounded and demands for Fon to save the baby since it's too late for her. Or have her cut her own stomach to get her baby out to save his life. (I feel pretty excited for this one. Like have a peaceful scene with Kakashi accepting his dealth and then have another scene with Fon and his lover being sweet and then Bam! Battle scene, Lover gets wounded, gets the baby out, Kakashi being confused, Lover says last words, New Daddy Fon Grabs his new baby and goes apeshit on the enemy all the while being gentle to his child, I feel like this would be so badass for a beginning chapter. I'm getting chills just thinking about the potential of it!)

And for maximum effect to get Kakashi to accept his new Daddy maybe have him die by trading places with Obito? Because isn't that where Kakashis opinion on his father changes? Or you can just have him die whenever.

Anyways! I can't help but think that Kakashi deserves a second chance with a new Father. And instead of turning away from him when something bad happens, kakashi stays by his Dad's this time. Kind of like fixing his past mistake, and one of his biggest regrets (though instead of triggering a war, his new dad just turns into a toddler)

I also think it'd be really cool if they had a nice father-son bond. With both training martial arts together and joking around. I think their two personalites would mesh pretty well.

And if you go with Fon being related to Hibari Kyoya we have Kakashis new playmate. And with that, at some point in time Kakashi can go live with his cousin for awhile and somehow gets integrated into the plot.

*Maybe as a Tsunas lightning Guardian?(because Lambo is seriously only 5 years old)

*The random troller? Who comes to shake things up

*Byakurans new best friend?

*Xanxas's new cloud guardian?

*Royheis new rival (pretty sure I spelled his name wrong. Tsunas sun guardian who's Extremes! almost beat Gai Youths! )

 

My other idea I had was Kakashi being reborn as Fon.  
(I'm still brainstorming on this one so I'll update later to add more detail)

So what do you guys think? Sound like anything you guys want to pick up to try to write?


	6. Harry is Ciel, Draco is Alois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a awhile since I wrote a prompt. I've been busy plotting things and doing stuff. Anyways before I forget this idea imma write it down. Anyone can take it, just tell me yeah? I wants ta read it.

Harry Potter is reborn as Ciel Phantomhive.

Draco Malfoy is reborn as Alois Tracey.

They won't get all their memories until Alois kidnaps Ciel.(or when they meet face to face) And then someway they get them back. 

Then run wild with that. 

(I didn't really think this one out, just thought it'd be cool. Maybe it could be a slash story?)


	7. Another Poltergeist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just thinking about Harry Potter pairings. And I noticed some of the characters don't really get any love. So I've come up with a kind of crack!pairing. Kind of... yeah anyways anyone is free to rUn wild with this idea. Just let me know if ya do.

Alright! So we all know Peeves is percieved to be a mischief making annoyance in most fanfics.

There's not very much love for this particular character. Even though his moments in zee spotlight are pretty amusing.

So! With that in mind why not create him a character so he's no longer lonely?

Cue a randomly appearing Oc who just died and remembers His/Hers past life. (Another Poltergeist Randomly appearing in Hogwarts. *le gasp)

Add in an overly curious Peeves. Who both exasperates the new ghosty, and takes their mind off their new situation.

Cue hilarious antics between the two. And the POVS of those watching them.

Maybe even have the OC become a sweet grandmother character, and have Peeves be that mischievous grandpa

(You know, those cute couples were the grandpa asks the grandkids to pull his finger and the grandma slaps him on the shoulder while hiding a grin behind her hand.) 

Anyways! Yeah, doesn't this sound so cute and fluffy!? 

 


	8. Naruto Meets Walking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm really into the Walking Dead fandom right now, and it's giving me some ideas. So I thought I'd put them out there before I forget.

Naruto/Walking Dead Crossover

Itachi Uchiha as Glenn Rhee.

*it's still Glenn but Itachi's memories start to surface when he's faced with the living dead. Since, ya know how he finally died and all. 

*Like show pure Glenn before stuff goes down but have him feeling kind of dej vu when the dead start coming back along with the life or death situation. Like it feels somewhat familiar to him for some reason. 

*Have him be attacked by something and use reflexes he didn't know he had to win. Then have him dream that night. About his final goodbye to Sasuke. Then keep trickling more memories and reflexes as things continue. 

*don't make him overly badass or op. He's gotta work hard to gain skills. Maybe take Chakra out of it. He'll probably be confused for awhile.

*He's still Glenn even though he's gaining Itachi's memories and some skills. 

*change things up a bit. Don't just follow the shows script. Maybe have him dote on the kids a bit (his big brother complex is legendary)

*A clumsy Itachi/Glenn with awkward social skills. Since you know the reflexes came from a different proportioned body, so he may trip up a bit. Then the company he had as Itachi could have possibly given him a weird morbid humor that may freak some people out.(company being highly dangerous, insane criminals, with odd quirks) And Glenn makes me think of an Awkward nerdy turtle so that won't really help. It'll make for such an intresting character though.

Might add more things later...


End file.
